


Алое перо в кармане жилета

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [41]
Category: Exosquad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>капитан Марш оказывается в ситуации, к которой его не готовили</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алое перо в кармане жилета

**Author's Note:**

> неосапианты – искусственно созданная людьми раса, использовались как рабы при освоении Марса и Венеры. Неолорды – улучшенная версия неосапиантов, в чьих генах сочетаются гены всевозможных животных. По интеллекту зачастую не уступают неоомегам, в силе превосходят обычных неосапиантов. Марш на эхолёте не сумел справиться даже с одним неолордом.  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 – работа "Алое перо в кармане жилета"

Впадать в неконтролируемые истерики, по мнению Джея Ти Марша, было свойственно гражданским, особенно беременным женщинам . Первые не умели справляться с критическими ситуациями, вторые, плюс ко всему, боялись за своего ребёнка. И теперь, в этой тёмной дыре, пропахшей крысами и нечистотами, Джей Ти был готов отнести себя именно к беременным, так как гражданским он точно не являлся. Паника накрывала с головой, от усталости дрожали руки, исцарапанные плечи и бёдра немилосердно ныли и зудели. Марш подозревал, что простым антисептиком и курсом антибиотиков тут не обойдётся.

Если он выберется.

Обычная разведка над Нью-Йорком превратилась в изнурительную погоню за группой неосолдат, потеря энергоблока эхолёта приковала его к земле, а раздобытый полупустой источник питания от другого аппарата не исправил ситуацию. Стало только хуже: понадеявшись на ненадёжный эхолёт, Марш всё-таки сел где-то на окраине города, в рабочих кварталах, так и не добравшись до Статен-Айленда, где можно было получить помощь.

А потом начался кошмар. Неолорд Кор, словно запечатлённый на него, преследовал по разрушенным улицам с упорством хорошей гончей. Джей Ти не удивился бы, если б тот мог телепатически, – как неоомеги своих собратьев – чувствоватьли своих собратьеви ,лейтенанта и знать, где он находится лейтенант. Как Марш ни петлял среди развалин, Кор возникал за спиной, то обстреливая из лучемёта, то просто шипя и клекоча, словно кот или большая птица. Брошенный с неба камень больно ударил в спину, острые когти чуть не сняли скальп. Надежда на ночь не оправдалась:, Кор в сумерках видел чуть ли не лучше, чем днём, и как его орлиное зрение увязывалось с ночным, Марш решительно не понимал. Надо было идти вперёд, быстро и бесшумно. Желательно под землёй, в водостоках и канализации. Кор чуял, что добыча ускользает, и каждый раз отгонял Марша от очередного хода под землю, оставляя на его теле новые раны.

Прометавшись несколько часов по городу, эхолётчик совершенно выдохся:, ныли полученные ушибы и ссадины, замотанная впопыхах голова пульсировала болью всё сильнее. И если вколотые антибиотики должны былимогли справиться с заражением, то сил они не прибавляли, как и не снимали начинающийся жар. 

Кор всё-таки настиг его. Вцепился сначала когтями в плечи, оставляя глубокие раны и сбивая с ног. Схватил на руки, шумно взлетел, хлопая крыльями и теряя перья. Марш потерял сознание.

* * *

Он После похищения он пришёл на вторую ночь после похищения, рыча и топорща перья на крыльях. Коротко и Ззлобно прошипел что-то коротко в рацию и вырубил её, отшвырнув в сторону.

– Фэйтон приказал убить тебя, Марш.

Джей Ти только плечами пожал, мол, знаю, и?

– Я сделаю это.

– Много чести – убить безоружного, ослабленного голодом и погоней человека, – проскрипел Марш, – ничего не могущего противопоставить неолорду.

Закатывать истерики и просить о помиловании не в духе настоящего эхолётчика.

Тот диалог, закончившийся очередным злобным шипением и побегом – иначе и не назвать – Кора, оставил неприятный осадок. Джей Ти не хотел умирать:, он готов был принимал принять смерть в бою, когда её не избежать, если уж суждено, но сидеть и ждать, когда к нему придут и прирежут, как свинью… 

Марш излазил всё отведённое ему пространство, каждый сантиметр прощупал. Темнота и, вонь вокруг, слезящиеся глаза, постоянное подкашливаниепокашливание и полное отсутствие воды, кроме маленькой фляги во внутреннем кармане жилета, подрывали и без того неважное самочувствие. Не удалось найти ничего, что могло бы послужить оружием, но Марш твёрдо решил напасть сразу, как только откроется дверь.

Лучше сдохнуть в драке. 

Можно строить планы, можно даже выполнять их, но когда в них полно неясностей, то стоит ли расстраиваться, если ничего не выходит?

Кор пришёл ровно через сутки, бросил у двери бутыль с водой, в два шага пересёк помещение, Джей Ти даже дёрнуться не успел… От неоса пахло кровью и мокрыми перьями, он ощутимо дрожал, когти беспомощно клацали в воздухе. Он принюхивался, почти касаясь Марша носом. Джей Ти знал эту особенность неосапиантов по Марселе: не уверен, не нравится, чуешь опасность – принюхайся. Как зверь, по запаху определи, кто тут и что от тебя хочет. А Кор что-то хотел, только сам не знал, что и как это взять. Потому и бесился. 

То, что происходило дальше, Марш помнил урывками. Кажется, Кор его сразу поранил, разворачивая к себе спиной и стараясь содрать с добычи жилет и куртку. Стоять спиной к врагу – неверное действие, Джей Ти попробовал вывернуться из могучих рук, но получил только оплеуху и сильный рывок за запястье. В голове зазвенело, звонко клацнули зубы, во рту появился металлический привкус, даже губы окрасило кровью. От этого запаха движения лорда стали ещё более резкими, он располосовал Маршу плечо, задел спину…

Запах. Кор вёлся на запах, совался во все самые остро пахнущие места. Он ворчал:, ему явно не нравилось, что человек зажимался и деревенел, от чего он начинал рычать ещё громче.

Память вспышками – это, наверное, хорошо, но Марш предпочёлпредпочитал либо не помнить ничего, либо помнить всё. Вот Кор лезет обнюхивать, суется в под мышки, за ухо, сосредоточенно лижет кожу, наверняка соленую от пота и горькую от всевозможной накопившейся грязи. Потом он помнит, как лопается подцепленный когтями ремень, как летят во все стороны металлические пуговицы военного камуфляжа. Ему страшно в тот момент:, Кор непредсказуем, он может убить, а может… Нервы сдают, от боли всё мутится в голове, а неос действительно, сорвав белье, обнюхивает и облизывает ему бедра и пах, а покровные перья судорожно сведённых крыльев щекочут нежно живот. 

И всё равно он не был готов к навалившемуся сверху телу, трущемуся об него, не к тому, что чертов неолорд возбужден до предела, и его член, выпущенный на волю, так бесстыже и мокро будет елозить по животу, утыкаться в пах, пытаться проникнуть между бёдер. 

И нНикто и никогда не бывает готов к боли, память о которой милосердно оказалась «запертой» обмороком. Осталась только самая первая, острая – от вторжения в неподготовленное тело. И напоминанием о ней – засохшая сперма на ногах, животе, спине… Перья, выдранные из крыльев в попытке хоть как-то причинить ответную боль. Очнувшемуся от кошмара Маршу еле хватило принесенной мучителем воды, чтоб хоть как-то обтереться. Он с ужасом видел свежие кровавые мазки на оторванной от майки тряпке. Прокладывая между ягодиц бинт, пропитанный антисептиком, Джей Ти с содроганием представлял осмотр у врача. Сама по себе унизительная процедура осмотра, дополненная красноречивыми травмами… А идти придется –, если бы не кровь, то никогда бы он не позволил кому-то постороннему узнать о случившемся, пережил бы сам, в одиночестве, как всегда прятал от других свои промахи, пока не научился принимать их как то, чего уже не исправить. Но долг командира – быть во главе отряда, а если из-за травмы и страха перед обследованием он не сможет сражаться, то грош цена ему… 

Джей Ти нашёл место поровнее, сдвинул осколок бетонной плиты сдвинул в сторону, насколько смог, лёг, накрывшись разодранной курткой и положив голову на руку.

Оставалось только ждать, когда жажда, боль и воспаление от ран, ослабят его настолько, что ему станет всё равно, что с ним будет дальше.

* * *

Кор не показывался уже третий день, Марш малодушно радовался, что тварь не приходит, надеясь, что его ее всё-таки кто-то пристрелил. Какой-нибудь благодушный раздолбай вроде Бронского. Только такие, без царя в голове, люди могут шутя справиться с тем, что обычно вызывает проблемы у прочих.

Мысль о том, что неолорду просто стыдно за своё поведение, он отмёл как совершенно дурацкую.

Но воды ему всё равно оставили, как и когда – он не заметил. От подачки не отказался:, крепкий организм при поддержке инъекций медленно, но справлялся с травмами. Была опасность, что запястье всё-таки сломано, опухоль мешала двигать рукой, там внутри что-то болело и словно тёрлось друг о друга. На повязку ушли последние бинты, а на ремень, как на лангету, подвесил руку. Не хватало ещё остаться калекой.

Спать он перебрался ближе к двери, на кусок бетонной плиты: на полу сквозило. Воды оставалось мало, голод уже не мучил, к нему Джей Ти притерпелся. Пятидневная голодовка – не худший расклад в его ситуации, когда ты в плену, твой мучитель, может, уже убит, и никто даже не догадывается, что с тобой что-то случилось.

Когда в куче мусора раздался характерный треск ожившей рации, Марш решил, что у него галлюцинации. Но трещало долго, прерываясь, словно что-то мешало сигналу.

– Ты ведь слышишь меня, Джей Ти Марш, – клекочущий голос, недоступный и оттого ещё более оттого ненавистный. – Ты всё ещё там, где я оставил тебя, бродишь среди мусора и камней. Ты ли это теперь или не ты? Ответишь мне? Нет? Тогда не ты, но это уже неважно. Я отпускаю тебя, человек…

Где-то в глубине зарокотало, зашипели сервоприводы, массивная дверь медленно пошла в сторону.

– …ты не представляешь, что значит обладать легендой, пусть ненадолго, пусть таким грязным человеческим способом, но…

Не дослушав, Марш рванул в открытую дверь. Тяжёлая, толстая, словно в банковском хранилище, она щерилась идеальным оскалом проёма. Каким бы жалким он себе ни казался, как бы мало сил не оставалось, шанс выбраться отсюда он упускать не собирался.

– …я хочу ещё когда-нибудь поиграть с тобой, Джей Ти.

Рация разлетается разлетелась на кусочки, встретившись с бетонной стеной канализации. Да, за дверью воняло так же, как и внутри, чуть дальше начинался большой коллектор, там шумела вода и, вонь становилась меньше, а через решётки водостоков проникал свет. 

Чтобы подняться по узким ржавым скобам к водостоку, Марш отдал последние силы. Открыть удалось только четвёртый… Джей Ти рухнул и отключился прямо там, под стеной старого, кирпичного ещё здания. Ему не было дела, что за раритет двадцатого века укрыл его от излишне любопытных глаз. Главное, что куча мусора рядом воняла гораздо меньше, чем его тюрьма. А к собственному запаху немытого тела и болезни он привык.

А проснувшись, он наткнулся на испачканную в крови карту с отметкой его местонахождения, паёк, лучемёт и… полный под завязку блок питания от АА-500 со стёртым, не его, именем.

– Встать и идти, говоришь? – проскрипел в никуда Джей Ти.

Эхолёт нашёлся там же, где и был. Оказалось, что за пределы района Марш, уходя от Кора, так и не выбрался. За это время прошёл дождь, незакрытая машина была полна воды и не могла лететь, но это были уже такие мелочи… А двигатели ему починят. И рацию – тоже.

Марш видел Кора пару раз на пути к Статен-Айленду. Он пролетел над ним, достаточно низко, чтоб Марш узнал его, но не смог воспользоваться соблазном пристрелить. И потом над трупом неосолдата-кота, подсвеченный подсвеченного заходящим солнцем. Рваные раны на голове, шее и груди неоса доказывали, что убил его Кор. Издевательский взгляд, театральный поклон… ничего похожего на того взбесившегося Кора-из-канализации.

Марш развернул неохотно слушающийся эхолёт и направился на восход, в сторону океана. В жилете, надетом на голое тело, острым очином* кололо в грудь алое перо…

* * *

Справиться с нервами и истерикой ему помог, как ни странно, Бронский. Он ввалился к нему с бутылкой явно не водки, а чего-то покрепче, передал привет от Кайдановского и нажрался с ним в дрова.

– Ты, Джей Ти, – пьяно хрипел Вольф, – хороший мужик, правильный. Только думаешь много. А ты не думай. Ну, не так не думай, как я, вообще, а немного не думай. Было – прошло, хуй с ним, главное, что есть.

Марш ржал с ним, спрашивая, мол, «есть» – это в смысле еды или бытия. Вольф тупил особенно тяжко, а потом просто доливал самогона и подсовывал сала с чесноком.

Только много лет спустя Джей Ти узнает, что у Вольфа Бронского убили старшего брата. Убили подло и грязно, напав группой, избив, прижигая кожу сигаретными окурками, спичками и... О многом из того дела Марш предпочел бы не знать. Россия и так казалась ему страной гениев, почему-то забывших о своей гениальности и оставивших себе лишь оборотную сторону . Вот и старшего Бронского убила болезнь, именуемая страхом. И самым главным страхом в без сомнения великой и интересной стране было осознать, что кто-то рядом с тобой может жить и думать иначе, и при этом быть счастливее, чем ты сам и тысячи таких же, как ты.

«Блаженных больше не канонизируют», – скривился как-то Бронский и ушёл, тяжело ударив в косяк сломанной пневмодверью.

Но тогда, напиваясь с Вольфом, Джей Ти Марш даже не подозревал, что опытному глазу сразу стало ясно все случившееся. И именно из-за него Вольф влез в долги к Алексису, потребовав бутылку лучшей Сашиной настойки. Наутро от неё даже не болела голова.

А алое перо он выкинул. Сжёг в пламени горелки Уэстон.

 

* – нижняя толстая часть пера, его основание, находящееся в коже птицы.


End file.
